A file system provides a mechanism for the storage and retrieval of files. File systems store application data as well as information describing the characteristics of application data (i.e., metadata). A file system may also include a programming interface to enable the creation and deletion of files, reading and writing of files, performing seeks within a file, creating and deleting directories, managing directory contents, and etc. An operating system is configured to utilize the programming interface in order to manage the file system and to facilitate the interaction of executing applications with data residing in the file system.
A file system may be migrated from a source server to a destination server. Traditional migration of a file system requires significant down time and may result in a loss of data, protocol information (e.g., state and client protocol information), and/or resource availability.